In network systems, such as the Internet, and the like, individual users are connected through network servers to download web sites associated with a particular URL address. Typical web sites contain hyperlinks to other URL addresses. Such hyperlinks can be a specific phrase, word or symbol, which transfer the user to another element of the same document, another hypertext document, a different file or a different web site location. These hyperlinks can be in the form of individual words, advertising banners or the like.
The typical input device for selecting a particular hyperlink is the mouse. Using the mouse, a pointer movable along the screen can be directed to the particular hyperlink, and thereafter clicking a switch on the mouse at a pointer location makes the selection of that hyperlink. By selecting such hyperlink, the user can connect to another server location or website.
Where the hyperlink is, by way of example, a banner advertisement, selecting the particular banner advertisement on one web site will move the user to the web site of the advertiser of the banner. Thereafter, on the new web site location, the user may have to go through a number of steps in order to place an order, download material, or carry out some other specific instruction. Thus, it normally will take a number of clicks before a final product is ordered, document downloaded, e-mail sent, or other interactive instruction completed.
A further problem that exists with current systems is that navigation is dependent upon the use of a mouse. The mouse is an instrument that permits easy manipulation of the pointer on the screen. By rolling the mouse along the mouse pad, it is easy to position the pointer on the screen and select the particular desired hyperlink desired.
However, currently there are many types of network input devices, other than traditional desktop or laptop personal computers (PCs), that have network access capabilities. For example, hand-held personal organizers such as Palm Pilots and Handspring Visors, televisions sets, home entertainment systems and the like are all now being utilized as input devices to the Internet. Most of these devices do not utilize a mouse device. Instead of a mouse, these devices typically make use of directional buttons to position the pointer on the web pages. On-screen navigation about web pages is complicated as it is more difficult to specifically orient the pointer to the exact location desired in selecting a particular hyperlink. Thus, use of these devices to navigate a network, such as the Internet, can be quite cumbersome and can become rather time consuming.